The Girl Who Fled From Spiders
by Climb The Mountain
Summary: Two girls, coming from a completely different century, find themselves running from what made the leave their time in the first place. Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr find them before he does and they are recruited. The girls find themselves stuck in a love story. Havok/OC and Xavier C./OC
1. Chapter 1

The small, petite girl sat down in the café, the smell of coffee and cookies wafting through the air and into the shivering, cold girls nose. She pulled out the iPod touch she had in her pocket and stuffed the ear buds in her ear. Putting her iPod on shuffle she put her head in her hands and instantly jerked them away, smelling the blood on them, the door ringed as another customer came in, a large man in sun glasses and a few men trailing after him. She recognized the one that was last inside. Nonchalantly wrapping the cords around her iPod, she stuffed it into her drawstring bag. Rezipped her cherry colored leather jacket and got up, carefully as to not draw any attention to her self, her boot squeaked when she was almost out of the café and every man turned their attention to the blond, she noticed this and shot from the café as soon as possible, she ran into a million people, sending some down, some left or right, and some towards the men chasing after her. Her heavy braid whacked against her back every step she took, she was almost to the bus stop. But the bus started to move, she almost stopped, but she kept on running, opening a random door to a house, she shoved a man out of her way and climbed out of a window, dropping almost thirty feet, but she didn't stop. She suddenly reached an alley, where she felt she would meet a deadly ending.

She stared at the men surrounding her. She located the one who seemed weakest and targeted him, she shot a field that threw every man back, ran to the weaker looking one and leaped onto his back, she pulled the knife out of his back pocket and put it to his throat. He slammed her back into the brick wall behind her, but she just was relentless. She slid the knife from his ear to his other ear, she felt awful about killing people, but things have to be done to survive.

She yanked the guns from every hand with a flick of her small, thin hand. The girl then forced all o them to kill each other, except for the largest man, who used to have sunglasses on, she had to run from him. She sprinted from the alley, into a road and nearly got hit by a lot of cars. The one she noticed most was the one with three guys in it, the blond caught her eye and she nearly stopped running but she looked back to see the guy who lost his glasses getting closer and she darted faster then before. She kept turning and ended up in a dilapidated looking warehouse that was abandoned.

She hid behind a piece of heavy machinery but he found her. She faught but he grabbed her by the throat and throttled her, she was turning purple as he slammed her back into a wall, a glass wall. The wall shattered and she grabbed a shard of it, and stuck it in the man stomach. He let her go and she took a deep breath. She kicked him over and he fell onto the floor she used the air, he choked to death on air. She fled the warehouse and ran into a diner, seeking peace.

**I know its short but please bare with me. **


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was sitting in his cell, hating where he was but convinced he was supposed to be there, when the heavy steel door slid open and two men were standing, one liked like he'd been through hell and back, and the other looked kind. He was confused as to why they were at his cell, why they letting him out?

"Yes, come on" The kind man acted like he read Alex's mind

"I did, now get up"

_Whoa, this is weird_ Alex thought to himself

He got up and slowly walked over to the men, he was grabbed by the guard and led down to the room with all the belongings of the inmates, was handed his clothes and shoved to a bathroom. He slowly got changed into his white t-shirt, denim jeans and leather jacket. He stared in the mirror and noted little change, yeah he was slightly paler, so what. He ran his fingers through his short blond hair and fixed it. He walked from the room and he was led by the men he had never seen to a car.

The men explained that they were saving the world with people like him showed his what they could do and they were off to an unknown location.

Charles nearly hit a small girl and a large man running after her, he slammed on the brakes and Alex jerked forward. Charles stared after her. Alex was staring at the fact that the man was three times taller than her, had a gun, and was still not catching her.

The car suddenly stopped outside of a little diner and he was told to come in with them.

They walked in and were seated in a booth near a family of five, a daughter, two sons, one of which looked to be very ill, and the parents, the daughter and the normal son looked uncomfortable. The mother looked stressed and that when Alex looked away, noticing the young girls stare.

Erik, Alex had learned was the one who looked hardened, asked Charles "Who are we looking for?" to Charles, the kinder looking man.

Charles pointed to a blond girl with slightly past shoulder length hair that was curled, naturally. He could only see the back of her.

"Her name is Madeleine, she is on the run from something, or someone rather. The girls head shot up as she heard the door ring when another customer walked in. The person caught her eye and she jerked her head downwards. Charles touched his temple and got up, Erik following.

Alex, confused, got up and followed as well. He looked around and jumped, everything was frozen.

They walked until they were at the booth with the girl. She slowly looked up a fork was flying towards Charles face, Erik managed to just barley stop it from hitting Charles in the eye and the stood up quickly and used an invisible force to shove them all back before leaping over the table and running out of the diner.

Charles, scared of the fact his eye was nearly pierced by a fork, shouted "Don't let her get away!"

The world around them was frozen as they sprinted after the girl who was freaking out and throwing balls of fire and every other thing you could think of as she fled from them.

The girl was suddenly cornered in an alley but she looked around and managed to push pipes from the ground, nearly splitting Erik in half by the crotch, he yelled and jumped back, "Leave me alone!" She screamed as she cowered when Charles approached, he touched her shoulder and she managed to flip him over. The girl scared the hell out of Alex.

She had fear written all over her face and didn't want to be spoken with. Alex suddenly shouted "Will you stop trying to kill us first?!"

The girl suddenly stared at Charles "Why are you following me?"

Charles was rubbing his back as he attempted to get up, she slammed him down with her foot, the brown lace up boot was up to her knee, and she was wearing very tight white jeans, and a cherry red leather jacket and a drawstring bag that was black and purple with white words on it that said "High School Track and Field championships 2013" He gaped at the bag…2013? that's in forty one years!

Charles was talking in her head before she shouted "Is it worth it anymore, the world is gone as it is!"

He looked taken aback, he suddenly said "Madeleine, please. We need your help dearly."

She eyed him up and down, looked Erik over before her eyes met Alex's. She held gase with Alex longer than needed and Alex felt like her needed to help the girl. Hold her, protect her. Love her.

She jerked her chin back to Charles and said "Fine" sourly before "on one condition"

Charles stared at her before Erik said "Yes?"

"No one will know about this at all, correct?" Charles nodded and wrinkled his eyebrows

"I need to know who will be there, take precautions, under stand?" She raised a perfectly angled eyebrow, it looked to Alex like she practiced that move in front of a mirror. Charles made a face "MY sister, Angel Salvador, Armando Munoz, Sean Cassidy, Henry McCoy, and Alexander Summers here, no one you know if I am correct." he said in

Alex noticed when she turned back to Charles that she was the girl they had almost hit in the car, with the large man chasing her. He suddenly blurted "Where's that man that was chasing you?" He slapped his hand over his mouth when she slowly turned back to him

"He died" she said, coldly and staring at the ground "I did what I had to do" she said bluntly, she looked up to the sky and he noticed large hand prints around her neck and he instantly felt bad for her. She suddenly looked as though she remembered something "Charles, can we have another recruit with us?" She soundly a tad bit pleading

Charles shrugged and said "sure, where are they?"

She Pulled Charles up and shoved him in a direction before Charles waved to the two people who were shocked as to why they were following a girl who nearly killed them, she turned and made a movement with her hand, pushing the pipes back down. She grabbed Charles hand and started to run, Erik and Alex easily kept pace with her jog, until she stopped looking at someone, before letting Charles hand go and speed walking to them, she ripped the persons hat off their head, and Alex saw another blonde girl with straight hair. All of them, including himself, had the same dirty blondish look, all though the girl called Madeleine had much more colors in it, faint browns and prominent platinum blondes, to the color he had. She looked over to the group of men and made a hand motion and the girl said something, causing Madeleine to look back over to them and say something back. The newer girl said something back and Madeleine keeled over laughing, her laughter was like music, her voice sounded the same, like silver bells, musical and light. The new girl hit the girl, and Madeleine nearly fell over before grabbing the others hand and walking back.

She kept letting out giggles "Okay, we'll come"

"Hi, I'm Danielle" the other blond said, holding her hand out to Charles, he reached out and they shook hands, looking each other in the eye, holding on for more than necessary. Madeleine stared at their hands, suppressing another laugh, Alex stared at her she looked at him and they introduced themselves he reached out is hand "I'm Alex" she smiled and took his hand, his hand drowned her smaller, softer one. "I'm Madeleine, but everyone, save Charles, calls me Maddie" They let go and she stood by is side. Danielle and Charles were still holding hands. Madeleine whispered "Oh my god, we'll be here for hours!" Alex laughed at her. She paused and turned around, searching the ground for something. Alex stared at her as she picked up a rock, she took aim and threw, hitting a stop sign, the rock ricocheted and hit its point, Danielle's forehead. Danielle yanked her hand away and clasped her forehead. Maddie stood up straighter and turned to Alex "Soo how are you liking the weather?" Alex laughed at her bad cover up.

Danielle kicked her shin and said "you suck! Man, that hurt you know" as they walked back to the car, Alex and Maddie stayed rather close to each other and so did Danielle and Charles, leaving Erik to be all on his lonesome.


	3. Chapter 3

They climbed back into the car and it took off, Danielle suddenly pulled Maddie closer and they started to whisper. Maddie nodded and absentmindedly let her fingers graze her neck. Danielle gasped and practically yanked the jacket over her. Maddie slapped her hand away and just fixed the collar and unzipped part of it. Charles suddenly spoke up "Where in the world did you get those bruises?"

Maddie made a face and snapped "That's none of your business"

Alex looked at the bruises before leaning over to whisper in her ear "That man gave you those, didn't he?"

She turned her head to look at him and moved her head upward slightly before letting it down. Alex felt sad for her. He put his hand on her knee and patted it. The smaller girl suddenly burst "have you two introduced yourselves yet?"

Danielle shook her head "No."

"Well," Maddie said sliding down far on the seat, sitting on the floor boards "Be my guest"

Danielle shook her head at her best friend, smiling. She stuck out her hand "I'm Danielle" Alex stuck his hand in hers, noticing how his hand was only slightly bigger than hers. They shook and let go, Maddie got back in her seat in the middle. Alex looked at the girls and noticed a huge difference in size. Maddie was smaller and more muscular, soft curves that stood out in a good way, coming in about five foot, or just under. Danielle on the other hand was tall, tan, and very well curves, her muscles were hidden in her arms and not very there in her legs.

They looked to be athletes, Maddie was more a runner type. Danielle looked to be a cheerleader.

The girls started when Maddie said "Mama ouuuuu, I didn't mean to make you cry" Danielle cut her off by singing "If I'm not back again this time tomorrow" they then sang in unison "Carry on, Carry on, cuz nothing really matters" They started to laugh at his expression Maddie stopped first "um, sorry. We were having a moment" Alex smiled at her. "what in the world were you singing?" he asked

"Its, err, called Bohemian Rhapsody, by Queen. Its gonna be famous in 1975." Danielle said, ignoring the easy to see flirting going around the car. Alex made another face and Maddie giggled.

"How do you even put those words into sentence?" Alex asked. Maddie replied with "They never actually say the words, it about how a guy killed someone and is pleading innocence"

He chuckled, "that sounds interesting"

Maddie smiled back "it is really is an amazing song. I'll have to let you hear it sometime"

Alex smiled and said "I'd like that"

The car suddenly stopped, and they were outside an unwelcoming building. They all got out of the car, Alex helping Maddie out of the middle seat. She rolled her neck and Alex saw very clearly the purple/black large hand prints. He grimaced at the way she winced when Danielle slung an arm around her shoulders. They were led into the building and it was actually a decent place to be in.

A blonde girl with a child's face approached them and threw her arms around Charles neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms back around her. Danielle looked a slight bit sad. Madeleine gripped Danielle's waist, the girls had their arms around each other, Danielle's around Maddie's shoulder and hers around Danielle's waist. Maddie got on her toes to whisper in the taller girls ear, Alex couldn't hear very well but he heard "His sister" and Danielle said something he couldn't hear very well, Maddie hit her on the shoulder. Danielle laughed at her smaller friend, who she towered over. If Alex tilted his head down the slightest bit he could probably looked her in the eyes. Maddie was like a car next to a skyscraper standing next to Danielle in Alex's mind.

Charles pulled away from his sisters embrace and introduced everyone

"Guys, this is Raven, Raven this is Alex, Madeleine, and *he stared at Danielle* Danielle" Maddie and Alex shared a look, holding back laughs. They had spoken about Charles and Danielle on the walk back to the car.

Danielle held her hand out to Raven and they shook. Alex doing the same.

Charles and Erik had to go somewhere and said they would see everyone in the morning.

Maddie was staring at the blond in wonder. She waved at the girl and then stuck out her hand saying "Maddie"

Raven smiled at them and began to lead them somewhere. They were led to a group with a nerdy looking guy, a dark skinned man, a Hispanic girl, and a ginger. Maddie jumped about a million feet in the air when the nerdy looking guy introduced himself, her eyes were as wide as saucers.

Danielle touched her shoulder and tilted her head slightly. Maddie touched the taller girls face with a dainty hand and Danielle dazed for a second. She blinked when Maddie removed her hand. "What did you just do?" The nerdy guy, Hank, asked.

Danielle waved her hand like it doesn't matter "Showed me something"

The darker guy, Darwin, stared at her. She looked at him like he was holding a gun near her head. She touched Danielle's hand and Danielle dazed again. She stared down at her smaller friend and her widened. "Sorry, we need a moment." Maddie said grabbing Danielle and pulling her from the room. Alex stared at the glass door they were outside of. Danielle looked concerned and Maddie was freaking out. Alex stared after Maddie yelled something and the glass doors shattered and Danielle flew backwards.

Maddie looked taken aback before saying "Holy shit, babe are you okay?" Alex and Maddie rushed over to her.

Danielle slowly got up and said "Hot damn Doll, how did you do that?" Maddie shrugged and grabbed her hand, helping her up. Alex accidentally brushed hands with Maddie and saw things, a large furry blue man, a bald guy, a man in a helmet, a blue scaled red haired girl, and, the most frightening, a man with the face of a spider. Maddie jerked her hand away. Alex stared at her in shock "What did I just see?" He asked quietly. She looked away, not meeting his eyes, but staring at his chin, "I don't know…Danielle on the floor and me helping her up." She sounded extremely nervous. Alex furrowed his brow, but didn't press any further. She and Danielle shared a quick glance. They walked back to the room together. Everyone quickly got over the recent crazy event when Raven suggested they went out. They ended up deciding on a club. Darwin suggested one called "Glamour" they all agreed and went to change. Alex got a nicer shirt on but kept his leather jacket. Darwin and Hank didn't change, already a tad bit dressy, Sean had on a nicer button-up. They were waiting for the girls, they heard groaning and a "HELL NO!" that followed with musical laughter, Danielle and Maddie. Danielle came first, wearing a dress that was white and came midthigh with a pair of flats, and she was followed with Maddie pushed the girls who were turned around and trying to go the other way, Angel wearing a shorter black dress and a pair of black pumps, raven in a blue dress that was a bit high than needed and a pair of white go-go boots. Alex stared at the way Maddie looked, keeping her leather jacket and brown boot, she was wearing a dress with a black bustier, that had a zipper down it, while the rest was white, high in the front and low in the back, he stared at the well shaped girl that was in front of him. He looked away from the muscular thighs and the chest that was being hugged nicely. Sean had his jaw on the floor. Danielle popped his jaw a bit and it went up, "Don't want to catch flies do you?"

Alex looked at Maddie again, she elbowed him in the ribs lightly "Loving the leather look"

He chuckled and said "Right back at you"

She smiled and he wrapped a arm around her shoulder, and she leaned on him lightly. He smiled internally, loving the little space between them. They all walked out of the building together and climbed into Darwin's small taxi. It was slightly uncomfortable but the drive was short. The exited the car and walked to the door, the guard stared at them, Maddie looked him in the eye from under Alex's large arm, and said "Hello" the guard looked at them again "IDs"

Maddie kept eye contact and said "Do we really need them?"

The guard nodded his head, Maddie looked at him again "I don't think we do"

The guard pursed his lips before opening the door. The group let out "Whoa" and a "That was awesome!" Raven said "I should have thought about Ids! Oh my gosh I'm so glad you are here Maddie!" She hugged the girl when everyone dispersed. Alex was at the bar and Maddie was following behind closely. She order something he couldn't here, she was talking to fast and quietly. The bartender handed her two shots, she slid one over to Alex and said "Shoot it" she grabbed hers and quickly gulped it, wincing slightly and shaking her head. He grabbed his a downed it quickly as well, he felt a burn down his throat and shook his head fiercely. She giggled at him, covering her mouth and walking away. He was surprised at how well the boots and jacket went with her dress. Alex laughed when Danielle grabbed her hands and they started dancing, he walked to the floor and started dancing with some bimbo, with hair that looked dyed and she had too much makeup on. He wasn't paying attention until he saw a familiar head of blonde hair being dragged. He looked at the girl he was with and said "sorry" before leaving. He followed the person dragging Maddie and went right out of the club, near an alley where he heard the words "I found you… he's gonna reward me all fine like." he tensed when he heard a shriek and a thump, followed by a whimper. He listened for a little more "But I might as well get something nicer before I give you to Lee" he looked around the corner to see Maddie being held against the brick wall, hovering just above the ground, having her neck sucked on by a fat balding man, she was thrashing around when her foot hit a spot that made Alex wince and hold himself. The man looked furious and threw her to the ground and towered over her. Alex walked out from the edge and said "get away from her, now." The fat man turned his head to look at Alex, giving Maddie a chance to give a nice hard kick to both of his knees. The man fell forward with a shout of agony, Maddie rolled out of the way. She kicked the man in the side and he started to roll, he hit a building and Alex pulled her away from the scene, resisting the urge to commit murder for what he just did.

Maddie followed Alex back into the club and said "Thank you so much" Alex turned to look at her and asked "Now you have to tell me what just happened" Maddie looked down and said "Made later, when I don't want to cry…and in a more private area" Maddie looked up and Alex met her eyes, noticing the beauty in them, specks of gold in the gorgeous blue, a rim of dark blue surrounding them, followed by a tiny ring of black around the irises, as she stared back into his grey/blue eyes, he noticed the slight glassiness in them. He pulled her in a tight embrace and she squeezed him back.

He pulled away after a minute and said "Later"

She smiled at his and he returned it.

"I have a feeling I want to dance with you, but I also have a feeling your boyfriend here won't allow it" Said a gruff looking man, he seemed nice enough but Maddie looked up at Alex and he said "Actually, we were about to go dance ourselves, sorry but we just got here"

The guy nodded and mumbled "Understood" before walking away. Maddie looked back to Alex and said "we were?"

Alex nodded and said "I guess." She smiled widely, being pulled to the floor and they started to dance ridiculously, they laughed the whole time before a more sexual beat came on. Maddie ended up with her backside against Alex and they were grinding on each other before a hipped tune came on and they ended up doing the twist and cracking up like everyone else. Darwin caught up with them and announced they were leaving. The pair groaned in sync and laughed. Darwin shook his head, smiling. They left, and Alex slyly slid his arm around her waist. They all got in the taxi again and they watched as Hank and Danielle were herding Raven, angel, and Sean out of the club. Maddie cracked up when Sean kissed Danielle, full on the mouth. Danielle shoved him away and made a disgruntled face, furiously wiping her lips with her hands and wiping them on Hank. Hank made a face and wiped off his back and wiped it on Sean, who drunkenly ignores it and climbs in next to Alex.

He looks at Alex and says, "Hey baby"

Alex wrinkles his nose and scoots closer to a giggling Maddie.

They arrive back at the building and Alex pulls a drowsy Maddie to the rooms before he helps her into bed, he turned to leave but felt his hand being held and Maddie mumbled stay.

"I have to change, and so do you…I promise I'll come back" He said before walking out of the room. He stripped in his room, which was ironically next to Maddie's. He pulled on a pair of flannel pants and decided to leave his chest bare. He knocked on Maddie's door. He heard a muffled come in, and opened the door. Maddie had on a baggy shirt and he could just see the hem of purple shorts under it. She was standing in front of a mirror and finishing a lazy plait that sprouted from the nape of her neck. She tied it with a brown band and Alex flipped the switch off. She lid on the bed and Alex next to her. She let out a sigh and said. "The man you saw earlier was working for a very, very, very, evil man."

"Why are they after you?" Alex asked curiously. He saw the outline of Maddie wiping her face and she said "Because I'm a mutant."

Alex's whole face dropped.

"He's the reason me and Danielle are in this year." She flipped on a lamp that was near her and she sat up, sitting on her knees, Alex sat up too, Indian style.

She swallowed "I have no idea why I trust you so extremely, but I feel so safe around you Alex." She took a deep breath and asked "do you remember earlier when we were helping Danielle up, when ours hand brushed and you saw those things?"

Alex nodded "yeah it was weird"

She paused and said "Do you remember the man with the spider face?"

"Yes, that's a face I will never forget!" Alex exclaimed.

She looked at her lap and changed so they were both sitting cross legged.

"he works with the man…Lee. He works with Lee. I don't know his name and I don't think I want to, but they're looking for me…Me and Danielle."

Alex made another face "if he's a mutant too why didn't this Lee character kill him?"

"I think they're related somehow but I think that's enough explaining for one night" She leaned and again turned off the lamp. She laid back down and Alex did the same, he wrapped his arms around the small frame of the girl in front of him. He slowly fell asleep.

Alex woke to the girl next to him thrashing and letting out small shrieks, he grabbed her shoulder and fell into a vision

_A man was running at her, knife at hand. She yelled out something and he burst into flames. She fled with someone trailing closely behind her._

"_Danielle go!"_

"_I'm not leaving you!" "GO!"_

"_Meet me out there!?"_

"_Alright just go!"_

_She turned around and faced a man with eight eyes, and pinchers where he was supposed to have a real face. "Where's my brothers!?" she shouted_

_The man let out a cruel smile and said, his voice a hiss "Why don't you ask my little friends here?"_

"_NO! you monster!" She cried. The man leaped at her and she let out a shriek as she felt something bite her back. She screeched and the man flew off of her. Someone pulled her up, she saw a man with a normal face and gave a kick to his stomach before running through the burning house to her little brothers room, and rushing to the crib, and backing away, covering her mouth with her hands and wailing. Spiders crawled all over the barely eight month old baby boy. She got up and her knees collapsed and she was forced to crawl to the room her brother, Jacob, resided in. She pulled herself up using the wall just to see a singular black, brown, white, and grey striped spider making a web. The once handsome face of the teen had a large bite on it, she reached out to him and his body melted. She yanked her hand back from the skeleton on the twin bed. She fled the room and barley made it to the basement door before meeting more spiders. She grabbed the nearest thing, a broom, and swatted away everything. She sprinted into the woods. Knowing exactly where Danielle was. She was yanked back to see her mother, she had completely white eyes and tried to stab her. She shoved away her mother, and kept on running._

Alex cameback to the current world and rushed to the bathroom, vomiting anything and everything from his stomach. He heard a sobbing and wiped his mouth. He went to the sink and washed out his mouth with water. He went back to the room and saw Maddie sobbing. He wrapped an arm around her. "what did I just see?" He asked her, barely audible. "You just saw what happened two months ago. You saw the night me and Danielle time traveled to 1962. I'm so extremely sorry you had to se that Alex. I can't help it… I-I don't know why but I just can't help it-" Alex cut her off with a hug around the waist.

"what happened to your back?" he asked

She pulled away from the hug, turned around and pulled up her shirt. He gasped at the sight he saw.


	4. Chapter 4

A lower portion of her back was covered by two things; a red bite marks and the rim around it.

Alex let out a breath and prodded it bite with his index fingers, she took a sharp intake of breath. He pulled away his hands. "How does this not hurt?" He asked

She pulled her shirt back down "Its getting a ton better"

"This is better?"

She nodded and looked at the clock "Well this is usually when I wake up so I'm not going back to sleep." It was six-forty five.

Alex shrugged and said "Alright I'm staying up." he was used to early wake up calls, prison hours and such.

She nodded and said "Go get dressed Mr. Muscular Chest"

He laughed and she smiled shooing him of the room.

He waited for her to get dressed and when she walked from the room he put his right arm around her shoulder, Feeling, again, the leather of her red jacket, he looked at her outfit from the corner of his eyes, white shorts, a black t-shirt that fit snuggly and a pair of yellow sneakers. They met Charles and Erik and a girl with medium length brown hair, brown eyes, freckles and a tan.

Maddie screamed "SOPHIE!" the girls head shot up and she screamed "MADDIE" The two girls hurled themselves at each other and they hugged for the longest time. Erik raised his brows and said "You know each other, brilliant" Sarcasm was dripping of his voice

Maddie glared at the magnetic man before snapping "At least we have friends" Erik rolled his cold eyes and looked back to Charles "The meeting?"

Charles nodded at him "Yes, lets go." they walked away and Maddie looked to Alex. "Alex, this is Sophie. Sophie this is Alex"

Sophie smiled lightly and they shook hands. Sophie whispered something in Maddie's ear. Maddie hugged her again. "Lets go get some breakfast" They all agreed and Alex caught up with Maddie, whispering "what was that all about?"

Maddie shook her head of bouncy curls "We had a friend named Alex, we haven't seen her in a while, Sophie is just a little upset, your name was her best friends name. That's all…nothing against you or anything"

Alex pulled her in a side hug "I'm sorry that you girls had to go through with that…" he paused and let out a chuckle "Now how you handled Erik a minute ago, that was pretty badass" She smiled. _She has a beautiful smile_ Alex thought to himself

"aw thanks" she said laughing and squeezing his side with her pale arm.

They arrived and Sophie was introduced, Sean and Sophie just about hit it off with a metal bat when they met. Danielle screamed when she saw Sophie, Maddie laughed at that.

They were escorted to a room and Raven said "We should all have code names, we're government agents now. I wanna be Mystique"

Sean burst out "damn, I wanted to be called Mystique"

Raven looked at him and a waft of blue scaled went over her and an exact copy of Sean sat there in the place of the blond beauty. "and I am way more mysterious than you" Everyone said their woe to the girl who was now herself, "What about you Angel?"

Angel got up. "well Angel's my stage name…kinda fits" she had pulled off her jacket and released wings off of her back"

Raven let out a "You can fly?!" angel said "Uh huh, and" she spat out a green ball of acid and it landed on the statues head. Alex laughed when Maddie wrinkled her nose in distaste and shook her head "Darwin?"

Darwin thought for a second and said "Well Darwin's already a nickname and, uh, check this out" he pushed himself from the chair and strutted over to the fish tank before dunking his head in. His face turned all fish like and Maddie was like "whoa, that's cool! Are you an adapter?"

Darwin nodded "yeah…what about you Sean?"

Sean pondered for a second before deciding "I wanna be…Banshee."Hank looked at him oddly "Why do you wanna be named after a wailing spirit?"

Sean got up and said "You might wanna cover your ears" Everyone covered their ears. Sean took in a deep breath and looked around to make sure everyone was covering their ears, before letting a whistle out, shattering the large glass window. People clapped and someone said "How about Hank?"

"how 'bout Bigfoot?" Alex suggested, teasingly. He felt a hard pinch on his upper thigh, and Raven said "well you know what they say about guys with big feet…and yours look kind of small" The people in the group laughed, with the exception of Maddie and Alex. Alex was lightly blushing and Maddie rolled her eyes muttering the word "Immature" Darwin looked at Alex "what about you Alex, what is your gift"

Alex suddenly felt very nervous "I-I just can't do it, I can't do it in here"

Angel looked out of the window "can you do it out there?"

Raven said "Yeah just do it out there"

Almost everyone started chanting his name until he finally got up

"Get down when I say"

Sean mocked him "Get down when I say" They all walked to the window where Alex got out and everyone got down, he turned around and everyone got out of position "Get back!"

They did for about two seconds before Alex grumbled "Whatever"

He took a deep breath and started to swing his body like he was dancing as plasma rings flew out of his body and sliced the statue in half. Angel and raven jumped, clapping. Alex was walking back and Maddie said "we should call you Havok."

Sophie shouted "Yeah!"

Alex chuckled and said "Alright" thinking _if she likes it so do I_

Raven looked at Danielle and said "What about you?"

Danielle looked focused for a second before a voice went in their heads

"_I am a telepath" _

"But I can also freeze time, and change time… I can also time travel"

Maddie laughed before saying "We should call you Clockface"

Angel nodded "That is a good one! Maddie what do you want yours to be?"

Maddie suddenly said "I'll show you two things"

Raven cut her off "You have more than _two_"

She nodded before focusing on something, she suddenly brought up two full, unopened coke bottles and made then levitate in the air above everyone before hurtling them at each other. Angel and Raven shrieked and put their hands over their heads like everyone else, but Maddie, Sophie, and Danielle.

Alex looked away from his guarding arms to see liquid running in front of him, sliding downwards as if on a glass surface. Glass shards were stuck on something. "Whoa" he said, uncovering himself.

Everyone did the same. She relaxed her face and something around everyone dropped, making a shattering noise.

"I can create fields and I have telekinesis"

Sean bit his lip and thought for a second "How about Glass?"

She shrugged and aid "Why not? Sophie?"

Sophie stood up and said "I hope you enjoy this" Sophie raised her hands and water gathered all around her and popped, disappearing. "I control water"

Sean grinned "Siren"

Sophie shrugged and the radio that was on in the background turned on "The Twist" and Raven got up and shouted "I love this song!" before starting to dance on the couch, making Danielle, Sophie, and Angel dance too.

Darwin got up and said "Maddie, think you can break my shell?" He made himself stone and Maddie stood up and grabbed a chair. She slammed it into his back and it broke, Sean and Alex laughed when Maddie went "Whoa!" and picked up another chair.

Alex grabbed one too and they shared a look and hit him at the same time. They laughed as the chairs splintered. Sean hit him with a metal pole and it didn't effect him at all. Darwin shouted "Harder!" when Maddie and Alex hit him again. Maddie laughed and picked a pole too, making it as hot as embers of a fire and swinging. Darwin wasn't effected. Just as she and Alex hit him again a voice rang through the "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Maddie let out a quiet shriek and the she was holding dropped automatically, a bang echoed around the silent room and she cringed.

The angry brunette who yelled and threw her hand to the statue "who destroyed the statue?"

Hank quickly ratted "It was Alex"

Alex gave him a look that said 'what the fuck man?'

"No, he's Havok! We have to call him Havok now!" Raven corrected, laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Charles looked very angry

"And we've been thinking. You should be Professor X and You should be Magneto" Raven. _More like you've been thinking_ Alex thought bitterly.

"Exceptional" Erik said before walking away with Moira

Charles looked almost infuriated, "I'm very disappointed in you" before walking away.

Maddie frowned, _A frown doesn't look good on her, she should only ever smile _Alex thought, looking at the small blonde. Maddie turned back to the group and walked over to a Raven who looked like she was just shot in the head, slapped in the face, and pushed into a puddle of lava. She wrapped her short arms around the tall blond. Raven hugged her back and they sat down. Alex saw them talk, Raven buried her face in Maddie's blond mess of curls. Maddie stroked Ravens hair. Raven pulled back after a minute, "Thank you, you are such a sweet heart." Maddie smiled at her, and Alex noticed for the first time, _she has the cutest dimples ever_. Alex noticed Danielle smile and whisper something in Sophie's ear. Sophie giggled and stole a short glimpse at Alex. Sophie whispered something back, looking at Sean, who was staring at her, out of the corner of her eye. Danielle closed her eyes and nodded. Sophie ruined the silence that held the room. "YES!"

Maddie jumped, and looked at her brunette friend, raising an eyebrow. Danielle looked her in the eye. Maddie smiled widely and mouthed something. Danielle shook her head furiously, cheeks flaring red.

The rest of the group was doing something random when the girls got up. Angel shook her head, "No, I'll stay"

Raven shrugged and said "man, that means its not a complete girls only talk, we might as well invite Alex" Alex made a face, a curious look dawning his face. Maddie giggled and walked out of the room first.

* * *

Lee slammed his fist on the table furiously, "How do they KEEP getting away!? They can't be that powerful!" He looked at his son and his brother. "Brandon, do you really think they will be able to stand against us again? This is the fifth group of men that Rollins has killed, our men! You won't go for her yourself, but you'll risk the lives of all my other friends!"

He looked at his son, "Lance, do you have any idea where she would hide?" His son shook his head, Lee pulled a gun out of his pocket, he pointed it at the head of his friend. "Devin, I'm sorry I have to do this. You know how much they pay for dead mutants." Devin, the large black haired, green eyed male, who could lift up a car, and telekinetically control things, shook his head and shouted out his pleas, mentioning his wife and children. Lee chuckles darkly, he motioned his left hand. Guards brought in a small women of 5'2, her sons, one, who she was holding dearly, other who was gripping his little sister in a tight hug, she was burying her face in his chest, she was around 5' foot tall, he was almost 6'5. Devin screamed out for his family. The guards let them go and they sprung themselves at their beloved family member, except for the siblings holding each other for dear life. They were the women's children and they wanted to hold each other because they knew their fate. They wanted to stay together before what was going to happen, they hadn't the chance when their older brother had passed. Lee flicked his wrist and the family was torn from Devin, Lee picked up his gun and the girl screamed and grabbed her little brother, trying to keep him from the cross fire, but she failed. The guards pulled the triggers on the gun and the older brother protected his mother and younger siblings. Devin wept as his family was shot relentlessly, he looked at Lee, who still hadn't pulled his own trigger. Lee looked at his friends of twenty-seven and a half years, he pointed the gun to his forehead.

* * *

Maddie was humming something she had learned in choir in eighth grade, Danielle looked at her, Sophie looked at them both. The girls were sitting on the floor, Maddie was in front of Alex, who was currently playing with her hair, _It's so soft _he thought to himself.

Maddie suddenly started singing, quietly "I hear the Mill wheel tica tica taca" Sophie started after maddie said "I hear" and Danielle started after Sophie said "I hear"

(This is the song)

_I hear the mill wheel tica tica taca_

_I hear the mill wheel taca_

_I hear the mill wheel tica tica taca_

_I hear the mill wheel taca_

_Toc Tica toca tic tic toc tica taca tica taca_

_I hear the mill wheel tica tica toca_

_I hear the mill wheel toca_

Sophie ended, dragging out the word "Toca" to sound like "tocaaaaa"

The group around them all clapped, Alex laughed when Maddie buried her face in her hands, bringing her knees to her chest, She had on miss-matched socks, dark blue, skin tight, jeans, and a sweater. Alex noticed she had little black things on her feet "What's on your feet?" He asked, breaking the cheers. Maddie raised her foot up to her knee, examining it, "A sock…?" She said it like a question. Danielle cracked up "He's talking about your ankle braces!" Maddie burst out laughing "OH! Yeah, these are my ankle braces!" She keep letting out little giggles, turning to face Alex and putting her feet on his lap, holding herself up by her arms. Alex held his hand out to her, she slid her feet off his lap, grabbing his hand she pulled herself into the chair with him.

Everyone started conversation, when Maddie whispered in Alex's ear "Why is Angel being so extremely sour?"

He leaned closer to her, "Because when you were in the bathroom, two agents came up to the window and harassed us a bit…and it kind of bugged her"

Maddie made an "oh" face and nodded. Alex suddenly felt a chill go down his spine, like he knew something bad was about to happen. Maddie got up and said "I'm gonna get something to eat" They nodded

Darwin got up too "I'll come with you, I'm kind of hungry.

Maddie liked spending time with Darwin, she felt as if they were close friends. They were sitting at a round table eating pizza and enjoying themselves when Darwin said "I will be right back, I have to relieve myself" Maddie nodded at him, her mouth was full of cheesy, greasy, and delicious pizza. She looked at her Styrofoam tray, contemplating whether she wanted more, or would be lazy and not get any. She heard two chairs screech out, swallowed, and looked up. Two agents were sitting at her table, staring at her. She smiled quickly, waving her hand at them slightly before pushing herself away from the table. The larger agent grabbed her wrist and yanked her down "Stay here, you will leave when I want you to leave" She yanked her wrist away and got up, walking fast trying to flee from the men. She gave a small scream when she was yanked back by her necklace chain, she left the jeweled camel ram against her throat. She hissed, and turned around. She was grabbed by the waist and thrown over the other agents shoulder, she screamed and started to pound her fist on the agents back, kicking and pounding, kicking and pounding. She screamed louder than she ever thought possible, drawing the attention of a person who yelled "HEY! LET HER GO!" The men stopped for a minute, she felt herself being dropped and fell on her bottom. There was a punch and Maddie realized she had her eyes squeezed shut, tightly. She slowly opened her eyes to see Darwin standing over her, protecting her from harm. She pushed herself up and grabbed his hand, pulling them towards the room. She ended up yanking on his arm, starting to run. They stopped at the doors to it. Darwin turned to Maddie "Are you alright?"

She gave a stiff nod before throwing herself at him. He caught her, she wrapped her arms around the taller man, he was not surprised, he had seen Maddie and Alex together and knew that she embraced people a lot. He looked down at her "What's going between you and Alex? Don't say there's nothing, because I can see you and him have taken a liking towards each other."

She went beet red. "Um, yeah I might like him, I highly doubt he likes though"

Darwin hit her on the shoulder lightly "Girl, do you really think a guy couldn't like you?! You have absolutely no flaws! You know you should let him in, let him get to know the real you, let him have a chance. He really likes you. We had a small guy talk earlier and he said he did!"

Maddie looked at him, surprised and smiled widely, showing all of her teeth, which had been straightened by childhood braces and whitened by toothpaste, she embraced Darwin again before opening the door and sitting with Alex yet again. She laid her head on his shoulder after he wrapped an arm around hers. Alex looked at Darwin and Darwin winked. Alex was mentally dancing and giving Darwin a lot of hugs, he thought about planting a kiss right on the blonde girl on his arm right now. Just smashing his lips to hers, but thought _that's just a little too forward for me_ he scooted closer to her and pulled her closely, watching as she concealed a smile. She scooted closer to him and looked at him, raising her eyebrows. He grabbed his bottle of Coca-Cola and took a sip, still holding eye contact. She giggled, shaking her head and looking at her colorful shoes. She had a sudden look of realization on her face, reaching into her back left pocket, she pulled out a small tin labeled "Ice Breakers" she opened it and popped one of the little mints in her mouth before looking at Alex "Want one?" Alex furrowed his eyebrows, "What are they?" she handed him one and he popped it in his mouth, she watched him as he made a face, giggling and saying "it's a mint you dork, I'm not gonna kill you" Alex made a face, it was a strong mint. If he let it stay in one place for too long, it burned. He moved it around in his mouth, getting used to it. Maddie leaned back and put her legs over Alex's lap, Alex gave her a look, that blatantly said "What?"

She grabbed her bottle of Coca-Cola and took a large gulp, sighing when it slid down her throat refreshing it from her screaming earlier. Alex ignored the way she was acting differently. She usually talks a bit more than that. Something was on her mind and Alex wanted to find out.

"Who wants to play pinball?" Maddie's head snapped up and she said "I'm willing to play…and lose" Alex let out a deep chuckle and said "I'm game" Darwin shared a look with Maddie as she got up.

Alex watched her play, She got pretty high, but she died. Darwin played and barely beat her score. Alex stood in front of the machine and played, concentrating on beating Darwin. Maddie stood closely beside him, and laughed at Darwin's groans of defeat, she complemented Alex's skill, his heart swelled, he thanked her and she put her elbow on his shoulder, Alex noticed she was on the tips of hers toes, he bent his knees so she could do that without being on her toes. She let out a musical laugh, "I'm not tall enough to do that to you, You like six feet tall!" She removed her elbow and Alex stood up straight again, "Actually I am exactly six feet tall" She gasped and said "No fair, I'm only 5'1! Donate five inches to me!" Alex laughed and said "I like short girls, they're cute" he winked at her and she went red, bringing out the freckles on her pale, dimpled cheeks. "Man you are killing me" Darwin said, defeated. "Don't beat yourself up I've had a lot of spare time" Alex replied before a loud thud. Maddie jumped and Darwin said "What was that?"

Hank replied "I don't know but it doesn't sound good." Alex grabbed Maddie's small hand in his larger one, keeping her close. She clung to his, very muscular, arm, gripping his bicep. He shielded her when a body flew threw the window, shattering the glass. She gripped him tightly, they were yelled at to stay in the room but it seemed as though Darwin had other plans, he yelled something Maddie couldn't understand but Alex drug her to the small hallway she and Darwin spoke in earlier. There was an explosion. The group ran back to the room, where there was a red man killing agents. Raven let out a sob, covering her mouth. Bullets shattered the only thing they had protecting them.

"You want the mutants? They are right through that door! Just let us normal people go, we're no threat-" Danielle choked back a sob, a man busted through the door, wearing an awkward looking helmet that made his nose look like it was turned upwards. He looked to the red man, Maddie looked at him like he was a normal person. "Is the telepath here?"

The red man shook his head "Not here."

"Good then I can take this silly thing off"

**Hey there my lovely readers, how do you like my story? Please review and tell me anything you don't like or do like about it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Alex was holding a barely conscious Maddie, who had passed out last night, Alex kept having the vision of what had happened

_Shaw held Darwin's jaw in his hand, "Adapt to this" _

_Alex's face dropped completely, Maddie screamed out "NO!" She thrust her hands out and Shaw was stopped, Darwin was encased in glass and protected. Shaw whipped his head to the girl, but she kept pushing herself, trying to make the situation stop. Danielle yelled at the curly haired girl "Maddie stop, you can't do it! Maddie! MADELEINE!" Danielle had yelled out the name Madeleine right before blood started to drip from Maddie's nose, she kept pushing and Shaw kept trying to push his arm towards Darwin. He was suddenly stopped by an invisible force, Maddie's nose was bleeding wildly now, staining her striped sweater. Danielle called out her name again, "MADDIE! YOUR PUSHING YOURSELF TO MUCH!" Maddie's knees suddenly buckled and Alex barely caught her. There was a sound of glass shattering, and Maddie screamed out again, this time in pain. She kept her hands out when Danielle yelled at her again, Sophie joining in, "Maddie!" Maddie dropped her hands down, and her shoulders slumped, she was excepting defeat, she couldn't do it, no matter how hard she tried._

After Darwin had turned to ash, Raven left the room, crying, to go and vomit. Danielle had started to sob and made Maddie stand, she screamed out, grabbing her knee. Alex was so confused and overwhelmed at that moment. He killed Darwin with his mutation, but not meaning to. He wanted to help, but he made the situation worse. Like always. Danielle pulled up Maddie's jeans past to her thigh, Alex wasn't sure ow because those jeans were so extremely tight. Maddie's knee was shattered, literally. Her body was like glass. Her knee was cracked, like a porcelain doll, it was like she was hollow, but she wasn't. She was crying in pain, and the blood dripping down her face didn't help.

Now, Maddie's face was clean, and her knee was bandaged. Her knee actually wasn't that bad, it was already healed over. But it was painful. Alex had his arm wrapped around her slim figure and she was curled in a ball in his side, she had her head on his chest, was basically in his lap. She had been awake for about twenty minutes. Alex felt something in his chest when she was close to him. He felt like there was a gravitational pull towards her. He just wanted to pick her up and never let her go. A car pulled up and Erik and Charles rushed out. Charles was blabbering about how they were going home, and Alex decided to interject the words "They killed Darwin" Maddie pulled her head from his chest and said "What so Danielle, Sophie, and I can go back to running away?" her voice started to raise "So we can get attacked every other five minutes?" She stood up "So we can kill people to protect ourselves while they freaking crazy people can kill any other person that gets in their way!?" She was yelling when she said that, Charles flinched. Danielle pulled her down, she didn't want to end up consoling Maddie _and_ Sophie, because when Maddie starts, Sophie follows and they are relentless fighters. Alex pulled Maddie over to him, and wrapped his arms around her again. A few more words were exchanged and they were all suddenly going on a trip. Agents fetched their stuff, and they piled into two different caravans, but there was enough leg room for everyone, There were little beds built into the sides of the vehicles, so they could sleep. The mutants were split into two groups; Erik, Alex, Maddie, Sophie, and Sean. And; Raven, Hank, Danielle, and Charles. Moira and her friend were also split between the two groups, Levine with Charles and Moira with Erik.

Alex helped Maddie in the back of the van and got in himself. Maddie helped Sophie in and Sean clambered in afterward, clumsily. Maddie and Sophie laughed at the way he fell on his face. Sean took up the seat next to Alex, where he wanted Maddie to sit. Maddie gave Sophie a look and sat next to Sophie. Maddie pulled the quilted bag off her back that said "Vera Bradley" on it. She pulled out a device, it had a blue creature on the back and Sean asked "What is that!?"

Maddie pulled a cord with two buds on it out, handing one to Sophie she answered "My iPod… the case is Stitch from Lilo and Stitch" She pulled out another device that was wider than the one she had just pulled, and it had a cat on it "This is my iPhone, it has a Hello Kitty case" She unlocked her iPod and tapped the screen a few times before she and Sophie got comfortable, laying down on the same little bed/hammock, Sophie was leaning on the back of the wall or the caravan, with closed eyes. Maddie had her head in her friends lap, they were connected by a string. Sophie started to softly hum. She mumbled out words that sounded like "Whisper words of wisdom, let it be" a few minutes later Sophie fell asleep, Maddie plucked the bud out of friends ear and pulled hers out as well, wrapping the cord around the device. Alex felt his eyes growing heavy, he soon fell asleep.

Maddie was resisting sleep, she didn't want the reoccurring nightmare, all of that night. Her head was pounding, her knee hurt, and she wanted her friend Alex, she missed her so dearly. She missed her best friends that were left in 2013, Jajuan was the one she missed the most. She just wanted her old life back, she wanted the life she had when she was in fifth grade, she had two perfect brothers. Of course she wouldn't of had her brother Jonah, but at least then her brother Chris wasn't sick, she missed her late older brother oh so dearly. She wished her cat wasn't left in the twenty-first century. She wanted the cat that could curled up on any surface in any position, the way she made Maddie feel secure. Maddie didn't know how but she felt as if the cat was her life line for a while. Her cat just made her want to hug a homeless man, her cat was like a happy distributor, it doesn't really make sense but its what her cat Holly was.

Maddie was broken out of her thoughts by Sean saying "So Maddie…what's going on between you and Alex?"

In a flash of curls Maddie was sitting straight up, like there was a plank attached to her spine, not allowing her to slouch.

"Nothing, why would you think that?" She said, nervous.

Sean shrugged "Well if it helps, I really like Sophie."

Maddie rolled her blue eyes, all the guys Sophie was ever with say they really like Sophie, but in the end they all broke up with her over face book, through a friend. "Why'd you roll yours eyes?" Sean said, slightly offended

Maddie sighed "All the guys that say that end up breaking her heart into a million pieces"

Sean made a face "I wouldn't ever do that to a girl, especially not if I actually had a chance with one"

That made Maddie laugh. The caravan came to a stop, a very hard stop. A squeal the brakes stop. Making Maddie fall off of the hammock thing she was on.

Alex woke up to a squeal, a yell, and a thud. He looked around and couldn't find Maddie. He started to freak out when Sean started to laugh "Maddie, are you okay?"

Alex saw a small hand give a thumbs up "Yup, I'm okay. I am alive, but I feel dead"

Alex leaned forward, looking at the ground to find Maddie sprawled across it.. Alex let down his hand for her to take, she grabbed it and he pulled her up. The doors opened behind her and she gave a small shriek, Alex pulled her closer to him. It was Erik and Moira, Moira eyed the pair "We've stopped for lunch, I hope you enjoy diner food". Maddie let out a sigh of relief, she was afraid of who was opening the doors Alex could tell. The adults walked away, telling the teens to meet them by the door, Maddie jumped out, her knee nearly giving out, Alex followed quickly and held her waist for support. Alex looked at her shirt, it was pulled up slightly and he could feel her soft, smooth skin. She looked at him and he said "Your shirt is a little messed up" to cover up his staring. Maddie pulled down the shirt that said "COFFEE CROI$$ANTS VODKA CAT FOOD" on the front, and she tucked it into her jeans that had random holes on them about five inches in circumference but there was black lace under the holes, she looked at her floral shoes that stopped at her ankles and had the words Converse on the back of them. She kept walking, Alex still holding onto her, to the diners doors. Sophie and Sean were behind them, talking quietly, Danielle was standing next to Charles, Erik was just standing by the door, the agents were awkwardly behind the group. Charles counted to make sure

everyone was there before opening the door and walking to Raven and Hank, who had gone in to get a table about five minutes ago. The large group walked over to them and sat down; Maddie, Alex, Danielle, Charles and Sophie in the booth, And across from them; Erik, Raven, Hank, Sean and Erik. The agents seemed to have gotten a separate table. Alex noticed men in the booth next to them giving each other looks and pointing at Maddie and he started a conversation with her "So how was the ride? I was obviously asleep." she smiled "It was different…me and Sean talked a bit but really that's all…god it is freezing in here!" she rubbed her arms, trying to create friction for warmth. Alex shrugged off his leather jacket and handed it to her, "Here, take it" she looked at it and said "You sure?" he nodded and she took it, pulling up the sleeves so her hands could be seen. "Thank you Alex" she gave him a small hug and looked at the menu they were sharing. HE wanted to get a cheeseburger, the fanciest thing they sold there. "Maddie what do you want?" He asked she shrugged and said "French fries, you?" Alex shrugged too, "Cheeseburger" she looked at the menu, "Damn, they don't sell French fries separately" Alex frowned and looked at the menu "That's ridiculous why don't they sell them separately? Some people allergic to potatoes" Maddie giggled at his small outburst and said "Would you like to share an order? You take the cheeseburger and I take the fries?" Alex shrugged at smiled at her "Sure, good problem solving" She smiled back and once the waitress got there they ordered their drinks and since they were all ready to order food that's what they did too, the waitress was giving flirty looks to Alex and glaring at Maddie, waiting to ask what they wanted last, "So what do you want pretty boy?" Alex and Maddie shared a look and Alex said "I'd like a cheeseburger with a side of fries" the waitress wrote down the order on her notepad, "And you Blondie?" Maddie just shook her head "Nothing for me thank you" the waitress nodded "Good you look like you need to lose a few pounds" Maddie made a face and Alex saw her eyes watering, she looked down and Alex's temper flared "Hey you can keep your bitchy comments to yourself and learn how to not flirt with someone who doesn't want you." the waitress looked taken aback and Sophie said "You should also that all that make up you have on off and see how pretty you actually are, wait you couldn't because you'd probably break the mirror" Danielle looked at Sophie, probably telling her telepathically that was harsh, before looking at the waitress and saying "She weighs as much as your notepad does so go away" The waitress was angry now, and hurt as well, but walked away nonetheless. Alex noticed that Maddie had left the table and got up "I'm going to go find her" the group nodded and he walked off to find her. He walked outside where he noted that it was dark now, and he heard a "NO!" he looked around, alarmed. He saw a body hit the ground and rushed over. He saw a man holding a struggling girl against the pavement, his stomach dropped and he passed a body, suddenly the man dropped onto the girl and he heard a "Shit!" he approached the pile of bodies, pulled the man off of the girl and saw the girl was Maddie, who had blonde all over her white shirt. He freaked out, thinking it was hers. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did they touch you? Why is there blood?!" He kept rambling and Maddie said "Alex I'm fine" he didn't hear and kept freaking out for about two minutes before Maddie shouted "ALEX!" he jumped and said "What!?" she pushed him away and started to walk to the truck "I'm perfectly fine, you don't need to go crazy about me. I can take care of myself." Alex rolled his eyes "Yeah clearly" He said, sarcasm dripping off his voice. "Excuse me" Maddie whipped around and he about rammed into her, but she shoved him back. He got up and brushed off the dust "I've saved your ass, what three times?"

Maddie rolled her eyes "Um, no. Actually it was only once."

Alex scoffed "Really, the club and twice today"

Maddie laughed "Today in the diner, you defended me. And five minutes ago you pulled a body off of me, you only saved my ass once. Why are you so extremely protective of me?" Alex didn't know how to answer that.

"Please Alex, enlighten me!" Alex stayed silent for a minute before saying "I can't tell you."

Maddie groaned ":why not! I don't even know what we are Alex, friends or more? Because its sort of clear there's something more. Sean even knows it!" Alex emitted a nervous laugh and scratched his neck. Maddie pulled off his jacket and tossed it towards him. "When I walked out here an elderly couple looked at me and said "Hun, wheres you boyfriend?" Do you know how that feels Alex? Will you just tell me why you act like this, I'll tell you why I return it."

Alex made a face that showed his thoughts, he didn't know how to do this. Why were girls so much more complicated than the way they were before he was jailed?

Maddie sighed and started to open the door to the van. "Maddie I'm sorry I don't know how to say this."

Maddie opened the first door completely "Then Alex what ever this was is over." Alex grabbed her wrist and said "Please" in a pleading voice. "Please what Alex, I have been hurt enough in my life I don't need more guy drama."

He didn't know what to do. "I can't tell you, but I can show you"

Maddie stopped for a second "Show me what"

Alex turned her around by the waist and said "This" before grabbing her face and smashing his lips to hers.

(**Would you guys consider reviewing because I really have to know how you feel about the way this is going and I don't wanna be like "Oh seven reviews for the next update, so review now" No, I really would hate to resort to that but I really NEED REVIEWS! I could even post the outfits she's wearing, but fo rme to do that...you would need to review!-Love you guys but seriously...REVIEW!)**


End file.
